Because resuscitation maneuvers induce tissue damage and sepsis in the lungs of potential donors, preservation of lungs from legally acceptable donors dead on admission to the hospital could prove to be the best source of homologous lungs for the purpose of transplantation. Efficient perfusion of the lungs should then be established promptly. The present project proposes to evaluate the value and feasibility of lung perfusion through the bronchial arteries, which offer a high resistance network through which even distribution of oxygen and nutrients may be accomplished with small flow rates.